Instinct
by KDMOSP
Summary: He had sent her out into the field that day, all the while knowing she was exactly who the UNSUB was targeting. Now, he'll do anything to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yep, another JJ in trouble fic. I am going to do this one a bit differently though :) Enjoy!**

It was a deep, sicking feeling, one that nagged at his every nerve; instinct almost. And yet, he couldn't place exactly what was nagging him. They were in the field, well technically he was at the BAU and his agents were in the field. Rossi and Emily had gone to interview a former schoolmate of their UNSUB, Morgan and Reid had gone to the secondary crime scene- where their fourth victim had just been abducted from, and JJ. He had sent JJ to interview the parents of one of the victims.

In all honesty, he had sent her their because he was terrified for her safety. Every single one of the seven victims matched JJ to a "T." Blonde hair, blue eyes, successful. And Hotch knew if he even mentioned anything to JJ she would be furious. So, instead of pulling her completely, he had sent her to to interview the family. JJ would be safe there.

They were both fortunate and unfortunate- the case was on their own turf. They were lucky in that the BAU served as their base, that they didn't need to travel, that they could stay the nights in their own beds. They were unfortunate in that this was happening in their own backyards.

"Hotch?" He was shaken out of his thoughts by Morgan.

"What did you find?" He asked, hoping Morgan hadn't noticed him drifting off.

"Same thing. Her apartment was torn apart, blood on the bed and door. Broken window."

"And nobody saw anything?" Of course not, nobody ever saw anything, and when they did, they normally didn't step forward, especially once the FBI became involved. Hotch checked his watch, it was nearing 6:00, he had asked them all to meet back at the BAU at 5:45. Morgan and Reid were there, he just saw Rossi stoll in, no doubt Emily was not far behind.

"Where is JJ?" Hotch asked, looking at each one of them in the eye, hoping someone would say they had spoke to her. When he was met with silence, he pulled out his phone and dialed her number. It immediately went to voicemail. His knew immediately who was his next call.

"Garcia." His tone of voice gave Garcia every indication that he needed her now. "Track JJ's cell." He ordered.

"Y-yes sir," She stuttered as she sitman solely texted Morgan a question mark. In less than ten seconds, she was able to provide her boss with an answer. "Less then a mile from Tiffany Riggs house, sir."

Hotch didn't need to say anything more, they all rushed out the door and piled into one SUV, the lights flashing as they drove towards the given location.

"Emily. Call her again." Hotch bit his cheek as they sped down the highway. In his heart, Hotch knew they were too late, that their UNSUB had somehow gotten to JJ. And as he glanced at his team, he knew they were thinking the same thing.

When they arrived at the address, Hotch had Garcia back on the phone, demanding the phone's exact location.

"JJ!" Morgan yelled as the team spread out, looking for their friend.

"Morgan, you are approximately a hundred feet away." Garcia told him a he headed towards a wooded area.

"Are you sure?" He asked, not liking where this was going.

"You're there!" Garcia shrieked, hoping that they would see JJ somewhere.

Morgan glanced around, his heart sinking, JJ was nowhere in sight. "Baby girl, call JJ's phone." He listened for the sound of the ring and when he heard it, he dashed off running for the sound, his team members right behind him.

It was a distinctive crunch that stopped all of them in their tracks. "Damn it." Rossi moved his foot aside, seeing the demolished phone on the ground.

Hotch looked down, then back up at his team, they all knew what had happened. "Find her." He growled already pulling out his phone to contact the necessary people. "Ma'am." He didn't bother beating around the bush with Strauss. "Agent Jareau is missing."


	2. Bruise

**A/N: I don't know about you, but I am beyond excited about "The Road Home" and "200"**

**Enjoy!**

Hotch and Morgan sat in the living room of the person they suspected had last seen JJ. Tina and Robert Riggs, the parents of the now deceased Tiffany Riggs, looked as though they were still in shock. Hotch didn't blame them, they had lost their daughter to a serial killer just a week before, and now the FBI was making them relive their last memories of their daughter.

That had been JJ's job.

Morgan and Hotch were there now, to speak about JJ, and to hope that the Riggs' had seen something, anything.

"She wasn't here long," Robert said softly, taking a sip of his water. "Maybe an hour."

"What was the last thing she said to you?" Morgan inquired.

The two looked at each other and this time, Tina spoke up. "She said she was sorry for our loss, that from what she could tell, Tiffany was a wonderful young lady." Tina didn't bother to hide her tears. "And.. and that she was going to do whatever she could to bring her killer to justice." As if a light bulb went off over Tina's head, and the fog cleared. "Wait. Is Agent Jareau alright?" She felt horrible, neither her nor her husband had even bothered to ask why the FBI was here asking about one of their own.

Morgan looked to Hotch, and out of respect, he let his boss explain. "We have not been able to make contact with Agent Jareau since she left your house. We have reason to be concerned."

Tina's hand flew over her mouth as the cogs in her head began to turn. "Wait. Agent Jareau looked like Tiffany. Blonde hair, blue eyes. You don't think he…"

Hotch nodded, confirming to the couple what the BAU was suspecting. "I do. And that is why if you remember anything, please." He reached over and handed them a business card with his number on it. "Please, call."

The couple nodded and walked the two agents to the door. Hotch and Morgan were halfway to the SUV when they saw Tina come running out towards them, waving her hands frantically in a desperate effort to get their attention.

"Agent Morgan, Agent Hotchner." She gasped. "I remembered something!"

Morgan and Hotch looked at her, silently urging her to go on. "I am not sure if it is important, or even if you knew about it. I found it odd that she was wearing long sleeves and it's the dead of summer. At one point, Robert accidently spilled some water on her neck and sleeve and she jumped at it. She rolled her sleeve up to try and dry it and there.." She paused and calmed herself. "There was a huge bruise on her wrist."

Morgan looked to her, a bruise? Knowing JJ, she could have gotten it from anything, more than likely from working out at the gym.

"Agent Morgan." Tina seemed to be able to read his thoughts. "I know its just a bruise, but this one, it looked just like a hand. You could see the finger marks and hand print." Another pause. "And she had one on her neck, too."

"We didn't see a bruise on her neck." Hotch looked to Morgan for confirmation. How in the hell had they missed that?

Tina shook her head. "She immediately reached up from the water that had splattered and dried it off her neck, using her sleeve she dried it off. When she wiped it off, it took off the concealer. I saw it agents, it looked as though someone had grabbed her around the neck and choked her."

Hotch looked at Morgan. What the hell was going on?


	3. Leaving

**A/N: I apologize for the lack of updates! I am a bit nervous about this chapter! Let me know how you like it!**

Aaron Hotchner made his presence known as he nearly ran through the hallways of the police department, towards the holding cell. William Hunt had been arrested less than an hour ago- their main suspect in the kidnapping and murder of Tiffany Riggs. And the only suspect in the disappearance of JJ.

"Agent Hotchner." The lead detective met Hotch outside the interrogation room.

"Detective." Hotch held out his hand. He desperately wanted information, but had to remain professional.

"One of our officers spotted him in a rural area, he was digging a hole." At those words, Hotch's heart plummeted into his chest.

"Did he say why?" Hotch asked, glancing into the room. William Hunt was sitting, relaxed in the chair, his hands secured under the table; he even had the gall to close his eyes.

The detective shook his head. "No." He paused and then decided to approach the subject with the intimidating FBI agent standing in front of him. "There was no sign of Agent Jareau." He spoke softly.

Hotch nodded; that simple statement could be taken so many ways. No sign of JJ meant that maybe Hunt did not have her, never had her. It could also mean that he had already hurt JJ; and with him digging a grave.. Hotch shook his head, he couldn't think on it anymore.

He took a deep breath and walked into the room, a small manila folder tucked securely under his arm.

"Mr. Hunt, my name is Aaron Hotchner, I am with the FBI." He began, watching as Hunt opened his eyes and smiled at him.

"FBI huh? Guess I did good." He laughed.

"I am just going to cut to the chase now." Hotch didn't have time to play games with this asshole, he had a much more important task. "Have you seen this woman?" He slid JJ's

The look on William Hunt's face was one that Hotch knew immediately, would haunt him for years. "Oh yes." He leaned back in his chair, appearing to think. "I've seen her." He smiled. "Probably in more ways then you have." He winked.

Hotch swallowed. "Where is she?" He growled.

Hunt leaned forward this time. "Which part of her do you want?"

Hotch bit his lip and thought about it. "You know what, I don't think you have anything to do with her disappearance." It was a relief, sort of. "You haven't provided me any details that can link you to her disappearance. "

"What exactly do you want?"

Hotch shrugged. "She was a teacher; tell me what grade she taught."

Hunt bit his lip. "Fifth grade art teacher," He said, trying to sound confident.

Hotch stood up, done with this man. The BAU had done their job and arrested a man for the murder of several women; but he doubted he had anything to do with JJ's disappearance. "Thank you Mr. Hunt."

And with that, Hotch turned and walked out the door. He had an agent to find. And with Hunt out of the way- Hotch knew where to focus his attention.

Twenty minutes later, he practically ran into the BAU and up to one office.

"Garcia." He didn't bother knocking as he burst into the office. If anyone knew anything about JJ's home life, it would be her best friend.

"Bossman! Did you find her?" Garcia jumped up at the sound of her boss' voice.

"Garcia, has JJ mentioned anything surrounding her home life?"

Garcia shook her head. "No.. no. Why?"

Hotch sat down and thought about how to express her concerns, carefully. "Nothing about JJ and Will?"

"Will? No.. why?" Garcia paused. "You don't think he.."

Hotch nodded. "I do." And the guilt he was feeling was astronomical. He had grown up surrounded by domestic violence- and sadly he was starting to think that the horrific violence was occurring in JJ's life. And while he was not sure yet, after what Tina Riggs told him; the thought wouldn't leave his mind.

Sure, bruises could come from anywhere; and JJ being as active as she was, Hotch expected bruises. But when Tina had described the location of the bruises, those couldn't be explained easily.

JJ was being abused, and Hotch was sure Will was doing it.

And when his cell phone rang, and Rossi's number came across; Hotch didn't let it ring twice before answering it.

"Hotchner."

"He's gone." Rossi mumbled. "Will is not here, none of his buddies have any clue where he is at, or could have gone."

Hotch rubbed his hand over his chin before hanging up the phone. "Garcia." It was a long shot, but he would try it. He had a sickening feeling that Will had already ran. "See if Will has boarded any flight."

It still shocked him how fast Garcia could find any information. "He has a flight booked this afternoon for Tokyo.."

Hotch nodded. "When does it leave." He asked looking at his watch.

"Thirty minutes."

****"Do not let that plane take off!" He commanded as he ran out the door. Finding out Will was leaving the country was enough for Hotch to believe that he was involved in JJ's disappearance. It was enough for him and the FBI to prevent a jumbo jet from taking off. He just hoped it was enough to find JJ alive.


	4. Airplane

**A/N: Thank you for staying with me on this one, enjoy!**

William LaMontagne, Jr. sat comfortably in his first class seat; thanking the flight attendant as she poured him a glass of wine. The flight was scheduled to leave in ten minutes, he would be home free as soon as the giant triple seven took to the skies.

He sunk down into his seat, and pretended to focus on the magazine in his lap, all the while trying to stop the tremors that randomly shook his body. He had just had a hit moments before he had boarded the plane; knowing he had to avoid the dreaded tweaking stage. He would be fine until he reached his destination, he wasn't that addicted. Not yet.

"Sir?" Will looked up to see the flight attendant looking back at him. "We are about to take off, can I take your glass?" She smiled at him and held out her hand.

"S.. sure." Will nodded and handed her the glass, avoiding making any eye contact with the young woman. But as she walked away, Will rubbed his eyes, he could have sworn she had three arms and an extra eye. "Fuck.." He whispered to himself, shaking his head, knowing he was hallucinating. He REALLY needed this plane to take off; once it did, he knew he would be able to relax.

Will closed his eyes again, and took a deep breath, trying to remind himself of his training, of how to stay calm in pressured situations. He knew what to do, and as he did it, he felt his body relax to the point he wanted to fall asleep.

He was half way there when a sinking feeling in his stomach forced him awake. He checked his watch, it was thirty minutes ago that the plane was supposed to have taken off. And his heart began to race when he looked up and saw the crew gathering up front and looking in his general direction.

"Fuck." He whispered again to himself.

"Ladies and gentleman." He watched as the lead flight attendant addressed the ever growing impatient crowd. "We apologize for the delay, we will be off the ground and on our way to Tokyo shortly. Thank you for your understanding." She stated, but offered no explanation.

"Whatever." Will thought to himself and rolled his neck, trying to get comfortable. He had just closed his eyes again when he found himself suddenly being hauled up from his seat; large men with the words FBI on their chest surrounding him.

"What the hell?" He struggled, trying to get out of his seat.

"Let's go!" One of them barked at him, not offering him a chance to ask a question as he was dragged through the aisle, trying to cover his face from the onslaught of camera phones.

As soon as he stepped off the plane, in the breezeway, Will came face to face with Aaron Hotchner.

"Hotch.."

"Where is she, Will?" Hotch cut him off. His voice was low and dangerous. Will remained silent, not willing to give any information to the furious team of federal agents standing before him. Hotch stared at the younger man, hoping that he would divulge something, anything about where JJ might be.

Will cringed, he was caught, he was in trouble. And so he gave the only answer he could. "I don't know."


	5. Gone

**A/N: So the most stressful part of my year is DONE! I can now focus on writing again! Thank you all for your reviews! Please let me know what story I should update next!**

Aaron Hotchner stood with his arms crossed as his mind took in everything that Will had just told him. He had been with the FBI for years, had seen everything, but this- this was something different.

No, it wasn't different, he was sure it happened all the time. What made it different was that his agent; the woman he was responsible for, was the victim. And now, he had confirmation that JJ had not simply disappeared; that something horrible had happened to her. And it was at the hands someone JJ had trusted.

At least, Hotch thought she did.

He clenched his hands into fists as the conversation between he and Will replayed in his mind. Will had admitted to not just hitting JJ once or twice, but in his own words, "beating the hell out of her." Will had gone as far as to brag and say that he knew JJ well enough to know that she would not allow her team to find out; and that he knew how and where to hit her so that the bruises were not visible. He had used JJ trust for her team against her.

"You knew she wouldn't tell us?" Hotch had wanted to clarify the statement, why in the world would JJ not tell them?

"JJ, does not tell you anything." Will scoffed, and rolled his eyes, trying to show that he still had some control.

Hotch had bitten his tongue, knowing Will was probably right; if she hadn't told them that Will was abusing her, what else had they missed? "I think she tell us a lot." Hotch had voiced.

"That's a good one, Hotch. Did she tell you that she lost our baby? That she was pregnant and was dumb enough.."

"Shut up." Hotch had growled.

"She knew she was pregnant Hotch and she still went to work!"

"No accidents happened at work, Will. She was never hurt at work; if she lost the baby, I have a feeling it was at your hands."

"You son a bitch," Will had tried to stand but the handcuffs prevented it.

"Where is she Will?" Hotch had asked, already done speaking with the man. He wanted his agent and he wanted her found now.

"You're the big bad FBI, you find her." Will had dared, but quickly cowered when Hotch came closer.

"Let me explain something to you, Will. I already have you on domestic violence, drug possession, resisting arrest, I have you on suspicion of murdering a federal agent." Hotch had to force the words out of his mouth. "If you do not tell me where she is, your day is going to get much, much worse."

Will had looked at him, and knew the agent was serious. "I didn't kill her, Hotch."

"Then where is she?"

In the end, Will had caved; it had taken more than a threat, and the opinion from Hotch that if the weasel did not tell him exactly what had happened, it would be his last day on Earth.

"Hotch?" Hotch looked up to see his team gathered around him.

Hotch nodded and rubbed his mouth with his hand, trying to comprehend what Will had confessed to.

"Will told me a few things." Hotch began. "About a year ago, he lost his job after he was accused of hitting a victim. It was serious enough to cause bodily harm. It was just after that that he met up with some friends from college. He states he became addicted within a week and began using everyday; he didn't tell JJ about his job. It was two months later when he realized he needed money and began dealing." Hotch paused and looked at everyone gathered. "He came home one day, and JJ was there; she had wanted to surprise him. But when JJ began questioning him about his day- he became irate and attacked her." Hotch heard a gasp come and knew, without looking, it was from Garcia. "He knocked her unconscious. When she came to, he had her in bed, and told her she had slipped on water when she walked in."

"JJ never said anything.." Garcia whispered. "She never told us anything."

"Will says that as his habit grew, so did JJ's suspicion. Five months ago, he hit her so hard her head shattered the window; when she she began to try and leave, he kicked her hard in the stomach and dragged her, before he locked her in the bathroom closet." As Hotch repeated what Will had told him, his heart broke even further.

"That was when she called in sick, said she had the flu.." Reid muttered, remembering the exact day.

Hotch nodded. "She was pregnant."

Nobody said anything, nobody knew what to say. Their JJ, their friend had been in an abusive relationship and not one of the experienced profilers had any inclination.

"Where is she?" Morgan spoke up first, already fearing the answer.

Everyone looked at Hotch, desperate for an answer.

Hotch took a deep breath. "A week ago, JJ moved all of her money from her account, leaving Will with less than a hundred dollars. Will knew she was getting ready to leave him; and without JJ, he couldn't support his drug habit. He called a friend named James Letnin, and arranged to meet him that afternoon. Will only said that James was well connected and could easily get Will what he needed; as long as Will could pay."

"But he didn't have enough money.." Rossi caught on.

Hotch nodded. "James had known JJ for a long time, and as Will put it, he always wanted her. Will told James that JJ was working on a case right here and offered James a deal. Will would tell James where JJ was and essentially trap JJ in exchange for any amount of meth."

"Oh God.." Garcia put her hand over her mouth.

"According to Will, James was the one to grab JJ. Will had helped to subdue her. They had met at a park, JJ refused to be alone with him anymore. Will had her talking to him about counseling when James came up behind her. Will held her arms as James drugged her.."

"He handed her over to him?" Morgan was turning red, his anger was growing.

"Where did James take her?" Emily said softly.

Hotch shook his head; if it wasen't bad enough already, it was about to get even worse. "Local PD just picked up James at his home;" Hotch paused, fighting the break in his voice. "JJ was not with him."


End file.
